Ava's File
by Emma.S18
Summary: Sara hears Rip's order to Gideon and does everything to find out what he's hiding.


Sara and Wally were walking back to the bridge when suddenly the captain stopped. "Hey, Wally," she said, getting her newest team member's attention. "Can you go find Nate and ask him to give you a tour of the ship, please? I'd like to talk to Ava before she leaves." The young speedster nodded and continued on his way. Sara walked back to where they'd just come from. She was about to turn the last corner when she heard Rip talking to Gideon. She stopped and listened, her eyes widening. She waited until she was sure Rip was gone before speaking up.

"Gideon," she called out, a stern tone in her voice.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Gideon asked as if nothing had just happened.

"I want that file," Sara said, not leaving any room for argument.

Gideon sounded unsure as she responded. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I can not do that."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "You and I both know that I had Gideon reprogram you so all of Rip's orders need to be confirmed before being executed. Now, that file better is on that desk when I get to my office and put a transmission true to Ava."

She walked back to her office, closing the door as not to be disturbed. "Hey," Ava's soft voice caught her attention. She turned around towards the screen and leaned onto her desk with her arms crossed. Sara narrowed her eyes as she examined Ava. "What's wrong?" the new director asked worried, as she saw Sara's defensive position.

"What's wrong? How about you tell me?" Sara demanded angrily.

"Hey, calm down. Talk to me," Ava asked softly.

"Why did Rip want to delete your file so I wouldn't see it?" Sara asked her eyes fixated on the other blonde to see her reaction.

Ava frowned. "I don't know," she said. Seeing Sara still unsure, she sighed and opened a portal into the Captain's office. "Hey, I promise I don't know why he'd do that, but I do want to know myself." She walked closer to Sara and put her hand on her cheek. "I promise, I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm just as confused as you are about this," she spoke softly.

Sara sighed and dropped her arms from their protective pose. She wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's waist. "No matter what's in that file, it won't change anything between us, right?"

Ava pulled Sara as close to her as possible, while also being able to look into the shorter woman's eyes. She hated seeing Sara so vulnerable and insecure. "Of course not, Sara. You are stuck with me, no matter what." To prove her point she leaned in to kiss Sara.

When they pulled away from each other, Sara had a small smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispered. She stood up straighter and grabbed the file from her desk. Ava could still see the worry all over Sara's features, but she knew it wouldn't go away until they found out what was in that file. She nodded encouragingly at the other woman. Sara took a deep breath before finally opening the file. Ava's eyes never left Sara's face as the latter was reading the file.

"Oh," was all that Sara said.

"What?" Ava asked, feeling the panic fill her whole body.

"The reason you were recruited to the time bureau and were assigned to watch over my team," Sara said, trying to take as long as possible before actually saying what was in the file. If she said it out loud, it would be true and Sara didn't know if she could handle that.

"What about it?" Ava urged on, forcing Sara to look into her eyes.

"You are the only one that can take me in any form of combat," Sara finally explained. "If I lose my soul again, due to Mallus taking over or the killer instinct inside of me, you have to kill me. You are the only one that can." Sara looked away.

Ava was about to protest when Sara spoke up again. "He was right, you know," She looked away from the woman she was starting to fall for. "If anything happens to me, you need to kill me. I don't want to do something that I'd end up regretting."

Ava shook her head. "I won't let it get that far. You're stronger than that. I know you can fight it and if you can't I'll be right here beside you to help you fight it."

Sara nodded. "I'm trying," she told her, "but if it ever came down to it, promise me that you'll do it."

"No," Ava shook her head.

"Please," Sara begged tiredly. "Promise me."

"Fine," Ava gave in, her features hardening, "but if you make me do that I'll hate you forever."

Sara nodded. "Fair enough," she agreed.

"Can we stop talking about killing you now?" Ava begged.

"Yes, please," Sara agreed. A smirk formed on her face. "Want to see if you remember where my room is?"

Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're impossible, Captain Lance." She took Sara's hand and lead her out of the office.


End file.
